When Claire met Zara
by EverydayMuser
Summary: A/B/O Dynamics. One shot of when Claire interviews Zara an a little beyond.


AN: So this is my first story. It's kind of a rough draft and just a bit of a background idea for another story rolling around in my head.

**Warning:** Femslash. If that bothers you then move along.

Claire Dearing never felt the need to have a mate. Especially an omega mate. They were too needy. She barely had time for herself, let alone for someone who'd want all her attention. That's the way she liked it. Besides, most omegas were too intimidated by her the few times she tried to go out with them. It was frustrating.

She's tried going on dates with Alphas before tonight. It never worked. She should have known tonight wouldn't either. Alphas have excessively bold personalities. They tend to butt heads with other alphas, especially concerning relationships. Alpha-alpha pairings were rare, and it seemed she wouldn't be a part of one.

All these reasons and more are why Claire decided to focus on her career rather than family. It was possible she could meet someone through work but she was starting to doubt it.

As she was walking home Claire saw couples hand in hand walking down the main street of the park with all the shops. If she was honest with herself she'd have to admit these were the moments her alpha side yearned for. A relationship, someone to come home to. She supposed that was why she had agreed to go on a date with Mr. Grady.

She sighed as she approached the building she was staying in. She knew it was a terrible idea to agree. They had nothing in common and completely different approaches to life. She let out a groan as she entered her apartment. The night had been awful and she felt like she wasted precious time.

'Well, no point letting the night go to total waste.' She thought to herself. She walked to the kitchen, made a cup of decaf coffee and sat down at the kitchen island, powering up her laptop. There were emails and job applications as her personal assistant that she needed to go was pleasantly surprised when Mr. Masrani told her to get one.

An hour later she had decided on four people to interview. She sent them each an email and finally went to bed at 1:30 AM.

Claire put her head in her hands as the interviewee left. She couldn't understand how stupid people were. Her third candidate had shown up in casual wear. She was sure the young girl didn't even want to be there. She looked bored and answered each question with no more than two words. The candidate before that tried to pass himself off as bilingual. When asked to speak Spanish as he claimed he could, he could barely say a single word without stumbling over it.

The first candidate had potential. He was a business student and seemed intelligent, but he was shy and unsure. She'd have to take time training him, and she really didn't have time for that. She needed someone capable.

Claire let out a breath and glanced over the last resume. Hopefully this next one didn't lie about her experience. She sounded perfect on paper, even if the name Zara was a bit unusual.

There was a knock at her door. "Hello, Excuse me, I'm looking for Ms. Dearing? I have an interview."

Claire blinked in surprise. After a bit she remembered herself. "Oh, yes come in!" Claire said as she stood. She reached forward to shake the beautiful woman's hand. Claire took a subtle breath in through her nose and smelled a heady scent, like floral and citrus mixed together.

Claire cleared her throat, "Have a seat."

"Thank you." Zara took the seat across from her desk.

Claire took another moment, pretending to sort through the papers. Her alpha side was alert to every movement of the clearly omega woman in front of her. Claire took another breath in and began the interview.

She was perfect. Absolutely perfect for the position. Competent and confident. And sexy. 'Shut up' Claire told herself. It didn't matter how much she tried to not think of how Zara was affecting her, her brain kept going back to those eyes, the smile, the accent.

She was screwed. Not that it mattered. Zara was engaged. Claire wanted to whine and cry when she noticed the ring. The ring that was much too simple for a woman like Zara. 'She deserves something that shined as bright as she did.'

Claire huffed at the last thought. She was never a romantic, why would she start now? Especially for someone she couldn't have. Claire shook her head and resolved not to think about it anymore. It hurt too much. She'd just bury herself in her career as she always did to deal.

It was two months before Claire finally accepted that she was head over stiletto heels for Zara. An Omega that was strong enough to take care of herself but still accepted following demands. She didn't take any shit, never let anyone walk over her, not even Claire. It was refreshing and the hottest thing Claire had ever dealt with. She watched as Zara tore apart one of the beta interns that thought they could get away with bossing Zara around.

She was in love.

Later that night, after the revelation Claire had, she figured she needed a drink. She planned on going to the staff-only bar to grab a martini.

Just as she exited her appartment into the hallway, she heard Zara speaking angrily.

"Well it's hardly my fault that your fragile male ego can't handle a career-driven Omega. This isn't the dark-ages, I don't need a knight in shining armor, and I certainly don't need you. We're over." There was a short angry growl and then silence.

Claire walked down the hall and turned the corner to see Zara pacing angrily.

"Zara? Everything alright?" Claire asked cautiously.

Zara's head snapped up and anger drained into surprise. "Oh! Claire! I'm so sorry, did I disturb you? It won't happen again." She spoke quickly and tried to pass Claire.

Claire quickly threw wrapped a hand gently around Zara's arm. Zara looked at her and Claire searched her eyes. There was sadness and anger still burning there, but Zara didn't seem heartbroken. "Would you like to get a drink?"

Claire realized that sounded like she was asking her out, but she didn't mean it like that 'at least, not yet.' She just thought Zara could use a drink.

Zara looked Claire in the eyes, as if searching for something. Claire wasn't sure what she was looking for but held her gaze and let her take her time. Finally Zara relaxed and gave her a genuine smile.

"That sounds perfect right now." Zara finally answered.

Claire smiled and led her away, letting her fingers trail down Zara's arm as she let her go. It might be too soon for a real date, but Claire had nothing against letting Zara know she was available whenever she was ready.

After all, Claire never wanted someone she had to take care of, and Zara was perfectly capable of taking care of herself.


End file.
